Fusion Fall: Angelfury
by sacred keybearer66
Summary: Luke Angelfury has joined the fight against Fuse after when sent into the future accidently by Dexter,will he bring hope to the defenders of earth in the past? OC/Marceline, please R&R,has some of my OCs and other characters not in CN. on hiatus


(A/N): this is the first chapter to my FusionFall story, I hope you will all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Dexter's Disovery

* * *

Dexter was fixing something in his lab when Computress came up to him.

"Dexter, there is some seizmic activity around the area" she reported.

He put down his wrench and said "Ill go and check it out right now, I'll report what I have found" he said.

She nodded an agreement, Dexter then went outside of the big building of Dex Labs, a couple of yards from him was a meteor.

He stepped close to it, the meteor was greenish, and there was green goo coming out from it, he took out a test tube from one of his pockets, he got some of the goo, then sealed the tube with a cork, he then went back into his lab to report what he had found.

He went into his lab and took out a microscope, he put some of the goo onto a slide, once he fit it in place, he looked.

the cells were blue to start out with, but then one of the green cells went into the blue cell, it then split, making an exact replica of the blue cell, but it had green surrounding it.

One of the green cells came into view of Dexter, then suddenly it came at the microscopes lens, Dexter snapped away, startled.

With his extreme brain power, he realized how dangerous this stuff could be, his face then switches to a serious look.

* * *

A week into the future

* * *

Dexter is in his lab again, he is having a meeting with Professer Utonium over the view screen.

"these bio-mechanical life forms can somehow make a replica of the living being they came into contact with" Dexter said.

"but how we be able to suppress them if they become a significant threat?" The Professor asked.

"we may be able to use some weaponry against them to destroy them, but I'm not sure which ones will work" Dexter said.

"I have been getting reports of the same type of meteors crashing at different locations" The Professor said.

"something is happening, but I am not sure what exactly it is" Dexter said.

"we can probably find out if we build a time machine, but it will take some time to do so" The Professor said.

"that's a great idea!, I'll start making the time machine as soon as I can, but were can I find a volunteer?" Dexter said.

"we need to hurry Dexter, the fate of Earth may be in our hands" The Professer, the screen goes black.

* * *

I woke up early in the mourning, Once I got dressed in my white t-shirt, blue pants, and blue and white shoes, I checked my appearance.

My sand blonde hair was spiked up like asparagus, and my green eyes were bright and vivid, my necklace was gleaming, so was the white gem in it.

Once I ate breckfast, something knocked on the living room door, when I opened it, and Dexlabs robot was there.

"excuse me sir, but Dexter is looking for a volinteer to help him with a project he is conducting, and I was wondering if you could spare sometime" the Dexbot said.

"I got nothing else better to do, I guess I can help" I said.

We traveled all the way to Tech Square, the place was hudge, and you could see the buildings of Dexlabs and Mandark Industries, we enterd Dexlabs.

I went into a room, just then a hologram turned on, it showed Dexter and Computress.

"greetings, my name is Dexter, founder and ouner of Dexlabs, and this is my assistant Computress" Dexter said.

"hello, I'm Luke Angelfury, so what do you need help with?" I said.

"I need someone to travel into the future to help aid in the fight of a new threat" he said.

"well I guess I can help, I've always wanted to time travel" I said.

"good, right now your in the time machine, near you is a communicator, it lets anyone contact you, but it also has a detailed mini map built into it" Dexter said.

I grabbed it and placed it on my right wrist, above my grey sweat band, suddenly the room started to shake a bit.

"now all I need to do now is program a destination into the machiene, prepare for launch, three, two, one" he said.

Just then a female voice said "Ooooh! What does this button do?" she then pressed something.

"Dee Dee, NO!" Dexter screamed, he went off screen, suddenly I was envoloped by an energy field, then everything went black.

I woke up in a very creepy place, some of the ground was coverd with green goo, and buildings were wrecked, I stood up.

"error, you have been sent farther into the future then Dexter intended" Computress said from the communicator.

Just then Numah Five, and Ben Tennyson came to me.

"holy canole!, were did you come from?" Numbah Five said.

"not now Numbah Five, we gotta move, follow us!" Ben said.

We ran and jumped onto a ledge, we jumped again and landed on a dirt coverd floor.

Just then some green cretures came mot of the green plant like meteor, they looked like green blobs with red eyes, one of them was bigger then the other three.

"look!, it's a bunch of fusion spawns!, you get those, we'll handle this guy" Ben said, pointing to the larger one.

"here, take this weapon, it's fully automatic, but don't overheat it" Numah Five said.

She handed my an orange blaster rifle, Numbah five took out a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A, then she and Ben ran towards the bigger fusion spawn.

The fusion spawns were coming at me, I aim and fired the blaster, the shots hit one of the fusion spawns, but they continued to come at me.

I fired bursts at them, each burst ripped through the fusion spawns, they fell to the floor dead.

Ben, and Numbah five finished off the giant fusion spawn, they then came back.

Ben handed me a container, it had some green goo in it as well.

"those creeps turn back into fusion matter when you beat'em, make sure to collect as much as you can, it's real important stuff" Ben said.

I clipped the container onto my pants, then Ben said "we got more company!"

A hudge mechanical beast with three dog heads landed by us, it roared.

"it's a Cyberus!, lets take him down!" he said, he activated his omitrix, then slammed the button down, he disappeared in a flash of light, he reappeared as Humongosaur.

He ran at the Cyberus, hitting it with one of his fists, I fired bursts from my laster rifle, while Numbah Five used her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.

I kept on firing off my blaster, eatch shot hit the Cyberus, which was in close couters combat with Humongosaur.

Humongosaur grabbed one of the heads and tore it off, he then grabbed the Cyberus and threw it against the pipe behind it, it tried to get up, but me and Numbah Five's shots destroyed it.

Ben turned back into his regular self "Yes!, we did it!" he said.

"nice shooting by the way, you know?, I just realized who you are!, your the kid from the past that Dexter told us about!, well your in a world of trouble now" Numbah Five said.

"look up at the sky" she said, I did so, a giant green planet that had other planets on it was in the sky.

"that's planet Fusion, ruled by some nasty guy named Fuse, Fuse has coverd the world in gross green goo, and those disgusting fusion spawns are wreaking everything!" she said.

"Fuse's monsters have evolved and adapted to our planet, you should see some of them, they use things called Terrafusers to infect everything with goo, if the infection gets bad enough, planet Fusion will absorb our world!" Ben said.

"now that your'e up to speed, can you go help Numbah Two?, we gotta go help the others" Ben said, him and Numbah Five then left.

Just then someone called my communicater, I answerd it.

"I need help with a super important mission!, report to me right away!" Numbah Two said.

A dot appeared on my mini map, I follwed it to were Numbah Two was at.

"I'm glad you came, and thanks for helping out Ben and Numbah Five" he said.

"no problem Numbah Two, so what do you need help with?" I said.

"this attack was no accident, an Oil Ogre is useing a transmitter to broadcast our position, we need to find that monster and get that transmitter, you ready?" Numbah Two said.

"yeah I'm ready, let's go defeat some fusion monsters!" I said, we the headed off towards the tranmitters location.

* * *

We found the transmitter's location, and guarding it was a monster made out of black rocks, this was the Oil Ogre, Numbah Two took out a S.C.A.M.P.P., we then started firing at the Oil Ogre.

The Oil Ogre started firing green energy at us, but we dodged them, we continued to fire at it.

It came at me and tried to hit me, but I ducked, I fired a burst at it's head, the blast made a gaping hole, it then fell to the floor dead.

Numbah Two got the transmitter, then turned to me "thanks for helping me get this transmitter, and your fusion matter container is full, that means you can get a nano" he said.

Just then I got a call, I answerd it, it was buttercup, "your ready for a nano!, and I need your help, I think Dexter's in trouble" she said, she hung up, a dot then appeared on my mini map.

I followed it to buttercup's location "what happend?" I asked.

"Dexter has disappeared!, you got to see if he is in the infected zone, I'll check out here, there's no time to loose!" she said.

"but is an infected zone?" I asked.

"the most infected areas on the planet are called infected zones, thanks to Fuse's terrafuser machines, fusion matter is totally out of control outside, good thing dexter set up energy fields to contain the infection" She said.

I saw the teleporter and went to it, I jumped into the portal, I came into the infected area, it was coverd with fusion matter, one of the buldings was in here, and there was floating platforms as well, and green tenticles that came out of the ground.

"i'm trapped in Fusion Buttercup's lair!, quickly find the fusion portal!" dexter said through my communicator.

I jumped onto the platforms and got to the green tenticles, When Itouched one, I was teleported underground, I saw Dexter, I then went to him.

"it is you, I knew we would meet again!, my stupid sister messed up the time jump sequence, and destroyed the time capsle, we need to get you back to the past so you can save our world" he said.

"so your saying since I am here, that we wern't able to hold off fuse?" I asked.

"we were able to hold them off for awhile, but without someone to give hope to our cause, we wern't able to hold him off" he said.

"_so the fate of the world is in my hands, this goes deeper then I first tought_" I thought.

"so how are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"Fusion Buttercup is in the next room, we must stop her before she can cause anymore damage" he said.

"what is a Fusion?" I asked.

"Fusions are dark twisted versions of this planets heros, created by Fuse himself" he said.

"ok, but dangerous are they?, it shouldn't be that hard" I said.

"thay are extremely dangerous, but I think you can handle it, are you ready?, let's go" Dexter said, he took out a weapon that looked liked a wrench.

We rushed right at Fusion Buttercup, she started firing green lasers at us, but we dodged them, I fired off my blaster at her, hitting her.

Dexter started hitting her with his weapon, but she blocked the hits, but I kept on scoring hits on her, she shot another laser at me.

I ducked and the laser missed me, I then shot at her again, hitting her chest.

She shouted, and a shock wave hit us, sending us skidding to the floor, but I shot at her when I hit the floor, hitting her in the chest with a three second burst.

The burst ripped through her chest, making a gaping hole, green goo started to pour out of the wound.

She shot more lasers at us, Dexter jumped back and ducked, I combat rolled then shot another burst at her.

The shot hit her chest again, making more holes in her chest, she fell to the floor dead.

She dematerialized, and a silver orb showed up, all of the fusion matter in the container on my belt went to it, went it made contact, a small explosion happened.

When it cleared standing there wa a very small version of Buttercup.

"Buttercup, sweet!, look out badguys!" she said.

"congradulations!, you have made your fist nano!, like fusions, nanos are made of fusion matter, you have used your fusion matter in your fusion matter container to make Nano Buttercup, dont be discouraged by her size, she may be small, but she is powerful!" he said.

I chose Miss Fire, whitch stuns all fusion monsters in the targeted area, suddenly the ground started to shake.

"woah!, that does not sound good, you can excape to Dexlabs with the warpgate I set up, I must stay here and make sure Fusion Buttercup did not steal anything from my headquarters" he said, he then left.

I went throught the warpgate, and I was not on top of Dexlabs, I looked down, Tech Square was being absorbed by the fusion matter.

"we cant hold Tech Square anymore, get to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, hurry!" Numbah Two shouted.

As I was running to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, a Tech Wing hoverd in front of me, I then used Nano Buttercup's ability.

"Can't stop me!" she said as she hit the fsion monster, stunning it, I then sprinted to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and got in.

Numbah Two got into the pilot's seat and make the S.C.A.M.P.E.R take off, we were away from Dexlabs when it started to fall.

"you did great!, but it looks like Buttercup and the rest wern't able to handle those other terrafusers in time, Dexter says we need to find Mandark so we can rebuld the time machiene and send you back to the past" he said.

"okay, so are we going right now?" I asked.

"were going to the carrier Dexter had made to meet up with everyone else" Numbah Two said.

We landed on the run way of the carrier, once I got out I ran to the group, I stopped in front of a holoviewer.

Numbah Five was there, along with Buttercup, Ben, Samurai Jack, Michael, Ahsoka, Jackie, Zach, Ricu, Mission, Ashley, and Jim, Numbah Two came to us.

The holoviewer turned on the reveal Dexter, he looked at us serieously.

"despiute our best efforts, Tech Square has been lost, but this war is not over yet, not by a long shot!, our time traveling friend here is just the hero we need!, between Mandark and Numbah Two, Iam sure you can rebuild my time capsle, don't worry about me, I will be fine, get back to sector V and safty, Dexter out" he said, the holoviwer then turned off.

"allright everyone, next stop, Hero Square, Sector V" Numbah Two said.

Once everyone was in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, we took of to sector V, were I knew my adventures as a hero will start.

* * *

(A/N): That's the end of the first chapter to FusionFall: Angelfury, stay tooned for the next exiting chaper as well, it will b more exiting then this one.

* * *

FusionFall and all of it's characters belong to Cartoon Network, but all the OC's and other stuff I put in are mine.


End file.
